The Transformers Universe--Volume One--The Rebirth
by FortressMaximus
Summary: A 'Handbook of the Marvel Universe' style entry for Arcee after she became a Headmaster with Daniel. One of my personal fav characters


Name of EntryArcee-Towards the Future  
  
  
The Transformers Universe--Volume One--The Rebirth  
Name: Arcee  
  
Allegiance: Autobot   
  
Subgroup: Headmaster  
  
Human Component: Daniel Witwicky  
  
Function: Originally Gunner; now Scout  
  
First appearances:  
(As Arcee) TF: The Movie  
(As Daniel) TF: The Movie  
(As Headmaster) Transformers: The Rebirth (pt 2)  
  
  
Motto: "One human, one robot--- all Autobot. Any questions?"  
  
  
Profile: Although still a caring and outgoing Autobot to her friends, Arcee's recent re-creation as a Headmaster has made her an even more dangerous foe to the Decepticons. Her natural agility and battlefield prowess are now enhanced with the instincts and reflexes of her human partner and friend, Daniel Witwicky. As the other Headmaster pairings were born out of need to defeat the Hive and reclaim the Key to the Plasma Energy Chamber, Arcee's bonding was based on friendship and a desperate attempt to save the life of Daniel, who had been gravely wounded in battle against the Decepticon Snapdragon while on Nebulos.  
  
Tied to life support systems, Daniel's chances of recovery were grim until Brainstorm's (see individual listing) earlier theory about combining Humans and Nebulons was adapted by Spike to include both his son and the Nebulon rebels fighting against the Hive (a corrupt council that controlled Nebulos). Five Autobots-including Arcee- volunteered and after extensive modifications, the cranial structures of the Autobots were now exo-suits that could transform into control centers that housed their organic partners. Arcee's modifications included some rebel-supplied life support equipment and thus, with the aid of the exo-frame, Daniel was able to regain most of his mobility without straining his weakened muscular and neurological systems.  
  
After the defeat of Decepticons and their Hive allies, Arcee and the other Headmasters returned to Nebulos to aid in stopping the remaining automated Hive Enforcer Units. It was here that Arcee's position as a gunner was revised to that of scout. Although somewhat disappointed by the change, Daniel and Arcee accepted the reasons gave by Optimus Prime and focused on their new assignments with an impressive level of determination.   
  
After providing crucial tactical information which in part led to the destruction of the final Hive Industrial Complex, Arcee was recalled to Earth along with the Targetmasters (see appendix: Targetmasters). Highbrow and the other Headmasters stayed on Nebulos to help with their planets' rebuilding.   
  
Arriving on Earth, Arcee now faces twin dilemmas; reestablishing their place with her fellow Autobots and striving to find a balance between her life of conflict and the life she wants Daniel to lead.  
  
Abilities: In vehicular mode, Arcee can reach speeds to upwards of 170 MPH. This increase from previous specifications is due to Daniel performing guidance functions, leaving Arcee's systems free to focus on acceleration. As a scout, Arcee has been given numerous seismic, thermal, and EM sensors to assist in their work. While the range of these systems has not been fully gauged, it has been reported they tracked a seismic disturbance 300 miles away to its epicenter with pinpoint accuracy. Arcee also retains her wheel shredders while in vehicular mode, which she uses against ground based opponents with deadly accuracy. Daniel's exo-suit is equipped with two arm-mounted heavy pulse lasers, capable of penetrating titanium-reinforced armor up to 1" thick. The suit is temperature regulated and designed to withstand outside degree variances from -30F to +150F. Daniel is also able to receive information from Arcee's sensor systems via the HUD in his exo-suit helmet. The range of data transmission is 100 miles.  
  
When transforming to robot mode, Daniel's exo-suit and Arcee's automotive form combine into her original Autobot mode. But despite the physical similarities, re-creation as a Headmaster has increased both her agility and reflexes, making her an even more elusive target than before. She has full access to the sensor suites, causing her to be a valuable intelligence operative on the battlefield. She carries a high energy laser pistol which can penetrate Decepticon armor up to 3.5" thick.  
  
Weaknesses: Despite the maturity Daniel has shown in recent years-especially immediately after becoming a Headmaster- Arcee is still torn between keeping the young human safe or letting him grow into the warrior she knows he strives to be. Thus at times she might hesitate on certain courses of action, trying to find balance between Daniel's youthful enthusiasm and her own personal desires. This hesitation could prove disastrous on the battlefield. Daniel's exo-suit helps maintain his life functions, but he must be wary of exceeding the design limits or risk collapsing into a coma. Unable to handle rough terrain in vehicular mode nor having additional offensive weapons in robot mode are liabilities, but her increased agility and insight more than make up for these deficiencies.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
